mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Cho
Master Cho is a powerful warrior who made his first and only appearance in the Mortal Kombat: Conquest series in the episode entitled “''The Master''”. He served as being the original master and mentor to Shang Tsung and Omegis. History The Master The origins of Master Cho are vague, but he has stated that a raid from an Outworld invasion caused the death of his family and the destruction of his home. He had then trained many fighters over the years to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournaments to stop the Outworld threat. Master Cho had somehow stayed alive for many centuries, but what was unknown to many, was that he achieved this by draining the life force (but thankfully not the souls) of others, which is what Master Cho needed to stay alive. This is perhaps one reason why Master Cho had never competed in the Mortal Kombat tournaments due to the restrictions by the Elder Gods' rules for the tournaments. Master Cho's latest students were Shang Tsung and Shang Tsung's former girl-friend and lover Omegis. Specifically Shang Tsung, Master Cho taught him in the ways of Kombat as well as sorcery. Shang Tsung was not taught the secrets of preserving his youth by his mentor, but has expressed a great deal of interest in discovering this secret (not just for himself but also for Omegis, who originally wanted to retain her youth as well). Master Cho had boldly forbidden Shang Tsung to learn that secret from him and demanded that Shang Tsung instead obtain eternal life from the Elder Gods by winning the Mortal Kombat tournament. Shang Tsung's betrayal When the time came for the sacred Mortal Kombat tournament, Shang Tsung faced off against one of Shao Kahn's warriors. Though Shang Tsung fought well, he was losing the battle against his adversary. Shang Tsung attempted to defeat his opponent with an energy blast, but his opponent dodged the attack and retaliated with a blast of his own. Out of desperation, Shang Tsung pulled someone from the cheering crowd to shield him from his opponents attack killing the bystander instead. This resulted in Shao Kahn retaining the right to disqualify Shang Tsung for violating the rules of the tournament and take him as a prisoner. Sensing the anger and hatred in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn used this opportunity to persuade Shang Tsung to join his cause in exchange for the secret that Shang Tsung had been wanting for sometime: the secret in obtaining eternal life. Shao Kahn demonstrates the power to steal souls to Shang Tsung using the same warrior who defeated Shang Tsung via disqualification as a victim. Master Cho later urged Shang Tsung not to join Shao Kahn, but Shang Tsung was not willing to continue any further as Master Cho's student unless he teaches him the secrets of obtaining eternal life. When Master Cho still refused to do so, Shang Tsung took matters into his own hands. After a group of thieves failed attempt to kill Shang Tsung, Master Cho watched in horror as Shang Tsung consumed a soul for the first time, using one of the fallen thieves. The night that followed, Master Cho was confronted by both Shang Tsung and Omegis to assure him that they want to continue to follow his ways despite what had transpired earlier. This was proven to be a deception as Omegis used one of her potions to immobilize Master Cho. Before losing consciousness, Master Cho gave Omegis what she wanted, and that was immortality. With the last strength he had left, Master Cho cursed Omegis with immortality, contributing to the years of torment that was to follow for Omegis. Shang Tsung and Omegis imprisoned a now dormant Master Cho inside a cave, intentionally to seal him away for eternity since they did not know the means to kill him. Shang Tsung later abandoned Omegis to join his new master Shao Kahn in Outworld. Return of The Master After more than four centuries of imprisonment, Master Cho was freed by another hateful enemy of Shang Tsung: Vorpax. Master Cho would proceed to confront Shang Tsung and challenge him into kombat. Despite how powerful Shang Tsung became over the years, he was no match for his former master, and was defeated. Master Cho could have finished off Shang Tsung but could not sense Omegis' whereabouts like he could for Shang Tsung. Master Cho drained Shang Tsung of his youth, leaving him as a withered old man. As Master Cho anticipated, Shang Tsung would call for the aid of his former lover Omegis, who Shang Tsung deserted long ago. Master Cho would proceed to introduce himself to the Great Kung Lao and his friends Taja and Siro and offer Kung Lao the opportunity to train him as a more superior fighter, much to the dismay of Taja, who quickly finds that she does not trust him since he once trained Shang Tsung. Master Cho was discovered by Kung Lao to have the ability to steal the life-force from others when Cho stole Taja's energy while she is sleeping. Kung Lao was convinced that Master Cho was no different from Shang Tsung and advised Master Cho to never see him again. Master Cho humbly abides to Kung Lao's request, but believes that he has already served his purpose. As Master Cho predicted, Omegis would come to Shang Tsung's aid and restore his youth and powers but only in exchange to undo Master Cho's curse over Omegis. Master Cho declared his attentions to kill both his former students for their acts of betrayal and faced them both in Mortal Kombat. This time, Master Cho was defeated by Shang Tsung and Omegis and was once again placed in the same cave that his former students trapped him in centuries ago. Shang Tsung went against his word to restore Omegis' mortality for assisting him in defeating Master Cho. As an act of retribution against her former boyfriend, Omegis had freed Master Cho and gave him an offer which remains unknown along with Master Cho's fate. Powers and Abilities In addition to being a true master of kombat, Master Cho is also an immensely powerful user of the dark arts and/or sorcery. Much of the power he has displayed over time is his manipulation over life. During his many lifetimes, he discovered the means to stay alive by draining the life-force of others. He claimed he needs to do so in order to survive, but it is debated if he really needs to take life energy considering he was still alive throughout the times he was imprisoned by Shang Tsung. He also states that, even though they're drained, his victims will recover and their souls remain intact. It is unknown if he is truly immortal due to Shang Tsung's claims that he cannot be killed. Gallery Master-Cho-and-Shang-Tsung.jpg|Master Cho as he is seen as a mentor and friend to a very young Shang Tsung. Master-Cho-and-Shang-Tsung-soul-steal.jpg|Master Cho watches in horror as Shang Tsung steals a soul for the first time. Master Cho.jpg|Master Cho returns to take his revenge on Shang Tsung. Confrontation.jpg|Master Cho confronts his former student Shang Tsung for the first time in over four centuries. Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters